No
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku]We all make Mistakes, Yet Sakura Makes a Big One. She has a Night of Passion...Only Problem is That The Man..Is Married! And With Child! When Sasuke Comes To See Her, How Does He React To her State? What Does A Pregnant Sakura Do? [Complete]
1. Let Go

Okay, well since I have been having some major writers block with my chaptered stories lately, I have decided to make another one-shot!

This is not exactly what you would call a tragedy, but it is not a fluff. Just so you all know.

**

* * *

No**

Growing up, Haruno Sakura had dreamed of getting married, living happily ever after, then having beautiful and happy children with the man of her dreams. The said man would love her unconditionally, hold her in his arms late at night, carry her to the bed when she was tired after missions and hold her hand when she would take her very first pregnancy test.

That never happened.

Twenty-two-year old Haruno Sakura looked down at the stick in her hands, the bright purple letters saying 'Pregnant' staring at her. Of course she was happy in a way that she was going to be a mother, she had dreamed of having a daughter that had her pink hair, and was as kind as her. But, now, looking down at the white stick, all that she could feel…was regret.

Regret, regret, regret, regret.

Harshly throwing the stick and hearing the cracking sound of the plastic breaking, she let a tear fall down her cheek.

Regret, regret, regret, regret.

No father.

Her child would never have a father.

Of course, her baby's father was alive and kicking, hell he lived within walking distance, but to her…he was as good as dead.

The man that she had made passionate love too, gave her innocence, her virginity to,…….was married.

Regret, regret, regret.

It had been two months prior, before her life crashed, before time seemed to stop-her world seizing to turn. She had found him, staring straight back at her with eyes filled with regret and pain. She had allowed him to fall into her awaiting arms, giving her all.

Regret, regret, regret.

"Promise"

He had promised her so many things, a love, a night of passion, everlasting joy. So many things that she had only dreamed of had been promised and she believed that one such being as the said man could give her such things.

She believed that when he came back, he would give her the ring that would forever bind them together in marital bliss. When his kisses landed upon her pure skin, she felt that then, everything would be all right, that things would work out, she would be happy with the man of her dreams.

Regret, regret, regret, regret, regret.

Tears fell form her emerald eyes as _that_ day came to mind. The day that her lover had returned, his ebony eyes looked at her. Yes, he did carry the rings that would forever bind him in marital bliss, yet, that ring with the diamond in the middle was not for her.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks as the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her. She could not stop the flow of pain that hit her, the pregnancy, the night of passion and promises.

But she felt most helpless in the fact that she could no stop herself from seeing the sight that would forever haunt her.

He had another.

Before her very eyes she watched him embrace a woman, no older that she, and kissed her on the lips so lovingly and gently rubbed her bulging stomach that bore the child of the said man.

It was no surprise that he got married to the young woman two days later, surrounded by his closest of friends.

She never received the invite.

Regret, regret, regret, regret, regret.

That had been a month ago, she had cried, the betrayal that had haunted her in her earlier years stinging. The loneliness as one Subaku Gaara had said, was truly most painful feeling in the world.

She had never told a soul of that night of passion, it had been her secret and she would forever hold it within the darkest reaches of her tiny broken heart. Her eyes landed on the clock on the wall, it was way past her time to report to the hospital, yet she could not care.

Nothing mattered.

Within her was the baby of a man that had never loved her, and was married to a woman who was already baring the child the said man.

She, with trembling legs and a shaking body, rose and walked to her bed. Today was a Saturday, on this day she would clean her house and prepare dinner for her teammates…they have not been over in over a month…. ever since then.

Tears clouded her vision and she couldn't make her way to her bed, the pain was too much for her to handle, this agonizing pain was just _too_ much.

Falling onto the cold and unforgiving ground beside her bed, she let herself be consumed by the ever-so-gentle hands of darkness. Tears fell freely from her closed eyelids as her mind unconsciously fell into the soft lullaby of her dreams.

* * *

That had been two days ago.

Two days ago she found out she was pregnant by an unloving man. A man that was already with another woman, a man that had another woman pregnant. A man that was married.

Sakura looked down at her small and fragile hands, the hands that used to be able to destroy buildings with out even trying, hands that could perform any jutsu, hands that now held the thing that would kill her.

Rope.

It was the only way out. She could not bear to kill her child with abortion; she could not bear to have it when she knew that the father would deny the child and their night of passion. This way, if she took her baby with her, to where ever she will go, then she wont have to be alone anymore. Right?

Tears blurred her vision; closing her eyelids she with trembling hands tied the knot that would hold her neck.

Wrapping the rope around the bar that she had put up so that she could exercise and train, she tested it before she looked down at the ground. This was it, everything was set, she had the pregnancy stick thingy in her pocket, so that at least Naruto or Kakashi would know, they deserved that much. All of her lights were off; her home had been cleaned so that when they go through her belongings, they would not have a hard time.

She sighed, at least now she would not have to see _his_ face. She doubted that she could look into his face ever again.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, rubbing her flat stomach, she knew that she had no right to take this baby with her, but she knew that if she went through and had her child that the baby would have a sad life.

* * *

Else where…

Uchiha Sasuke, twenty-two and Anbu captain he was finally walking back to his home for the first time in two and a half months. He had been on a very long and annoying mission, he had gotten back a few hours prior, but the blonde ramen loving friend of his just would not let him go from the ramen stand because he had _so much_ to say about what happened while he was gone.

Looking down at his watch he sighed, today was so long and still he could not go home. Naruto had told him that Sakura had gotten sick and that he wanted him to go see her just to cheer her up. Plus, Naruto thought that something had happened between her and _him. _

"She better be happy that I came to see her," he mumbled, "This is taking my sleeping time."

With that he ran to her apartment, dismissing the feeling in his stomach that would not leave him alone, she would be alright…he hoped.

* * *

Sakura looked down at her feet, moving them into a swaying motion, the chair fell, suspending her in midair.

The rope tightened around her neck, just as she had wanted, and stopped her breathing.

She did not fight the feeling, she let her hands fall at her sides, and the rope was starting her hurt her neck though.

She couldn't help it, her instinct kicked in and she fruitlessly fought the rope on her neck, she knew that she would not cut the rope, she would not give up on dying, it was the only way out for her and her child.

Tears fell down her eyes as her vision became blurry….

* * *

Sasuke ran faster, something was wrong, he knew it, and it had to do with his Sakura. (Note how I put 'his sakura')

Ripping her door open, he did not care that he had broken her lock, he just had to get to her, he knew that something was up and that she was in trouble.

He heard gagging noises from her training room, running to the room and pulling the door open harshly he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.

* * *

Sakura heard faintly her door opening, and with her vision blurred by tears and the tunnel vision she was experiencing, she did not know who it was.

Her hands were at her sides; the will to move was no longer in her body.

Yet, she fell, her body falling into another and two strong arms holding onto her and a hand pulled her rope from her neck.

_No_ she thought, _I have to die, I can't stay here…_

Sasuke, who had saved her, was frantic, she had to be okay, she had to be.

Getting the rope from her neck he gently held her and, thinking that she was not breathing, started to breathe air into her mouth.

Sakura, who did not who the person that was saving her was, got scared when a mouth descended upon hers. Hesitantly letting the said person hold her and breathe air into her lungs, she let her mind wonder to who the person could be…

Naruto? No, he had a date with his girlfriend tonight.

Kakashi? No, he was still on his honeymoon with his wife.

Sasuke? Wait, he couldn't, he was still on his mission…right?

Using one of her hands, she gently pushed on the chest of the man, pressing into him so that he would move away from her. The person pulled away, and strangely she felt the need to have his lips upon hers again….

She opened her hazy eyes to see a blur of black that was slowly turning into a form of a man, despite her current state, she wondered if it was _he_. Hoping that it was and at the same time not.

The said person pulled her into his arms, embracing her and holding her head so close that she could hear the frantic beating of his heart. Sasuke, who was both shocked and scared to see his Sakura near death held onto her fragile body.

All was quiet between the two people, the only sounds being the harsh breaths of Sakura trying to get her breathing back to normal.

She closed her eyes to let herself relax, whoever the person was that was holding her, was hopefully not going to hurt her. Letting that thought go through her head she rested her body onto the said person, her mind going blank as the gentleness of the person swaying her into a soft slumber.

Sasuke, looked down at her relaxed form, happy that she was okay. Noting the even breathing and her lack of movement, he pulled her closer and set a soft kiss to her brow. Picking her up he walked out of her apartment. Closing the door to her place, he walked back to his large home in the vast Uchiha estate.

"Like hell if I would let you be alone tonight." He mumbled, gaining speed and running to his warm home.

* * *

Sasuke looked down to the sleeping form of one Haruno Sakura. He had brought her to his home, set her on his large king sized bed and sat. Just sat.

Despite the soft indifferent expression that adorned his face, a million of questions and thought ran through his head.

Why?

What could have happened to her that would make her want to hurt herself? Kill her?

Did somebody hurt her?

Was she hurt?

What would have happened if he did not come to her home when he did?

The last question haunted him as he stared at her motionless form. What would have happened? Could he have lived life if he did not have her in it? The answer to that one was just as hard to figure out.

He reached out his left hand, the ring on his finger glittering in the light provided by the lamp. Gently holding her smaller hand in his larger one, he gently caressed the skin that seemed so smooth, opposite of his large calloused ones.

Kissing the tips of her fingers he looked up and down her resting form. He noticed a something inside of her pocket. He looked to her face, she was still asleep, and so he reached for her pocket and grabbed the small material from her person.

At first when he looked at it, he did not know what the little stick was. In his life never having to deal with the subject on which that stick was needed. He turned it over, his eyes widened as he saw the bright purple letters saying 'pregnant' on it.

He looked over to her face, to her stomach, the stick, her face, and so on. His mind got even more confused as he began to think of why? Why would she have this? Why would she be pregnant? Who would get her pregnant?

"Sakura…" he voice was breathless.

He set the stick back onto his nightstand and began to think of ways that this could happen. Could she have been raped? Or was it consensual? What the hell happened while he was away?

His thoughts went on and on, until Sakura moved in her sleep, her body curling around his hand that still held hers. He sadly smiled; gently rubbing a hair out of her face he watched her sleep waiting what the next day would bring him when Sakura would awake.

* * *

Sakura woke to the bright lights from the morning sun that shone through the windows of Sasuke's room. Her fear rose as she realized that she was not in her house and what happened last night wasn't a dream.

She could smell the scent of cooking and she looked to her left, getting off the bed and standing up she noticed that whoever had saved her, also knew that she was pregnant.

Scared and fearful for whom she would find down the stairs she slowly made her way to the kitchen where the scent of eggs and bacon came from. She turned the corner and walked into the kitchen and came face to face with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

A gasp escaped her lips….

* * *

Okay, normally I would make this a really long one-shot. But hey! I just want some feedback then I will make the next chappie.

I hope that you guys like this; I just am having a hard time with my other stories at the moment so I decided to make a short story. This should only last about 7 chapters at the most.


	2. Let Know

Hey! Thanks to you all who reviewed I have gotten a lot of inspiration and motivation to write the next chapter!

Well, I got a good amount of reviews so I think that some clarity would help you all!

First off…YES! Sasuke is in fact NOT the father.

In the first chapter…it states that he had been gone 2 ½ months. Sakura got pregnant 2 months prior.

2: Kakashi is happily married. He is and has been gone for over 2 months on vacation with his beautiful wife who will be introduced later on.

3:Sasuke is indeed wearing a wedding ring. The reason…you will learn of later.

Now! On with the chapter!

* * *

**No**

Recap: Sakura woke to the bright lights from the morning sun that shone through the windows of Sasuke's room. Her fear rose as she realized that she was not in her house and what happened last night wasn't a dream.

She could smell the scent of cooking and she looked to her left, getting off the bed and standing up she noticed that whoever had saved her, also knew that she was pregnant.

Scared and fearful for whom she would find down the stairs she slowly made her way to the kitchen where the scent of eggs and bacon came from. She turned the corner and walked into the kitchen and came face to face with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

A gasp escaped her lips….

* * *

Sakura stared at Sasuke, who was busy setting up the table with the breakfast that he had prepared for the two of them.

He looked up at her, a look present on his face, one that she could not decipher. He motioned for her to sit down at the table.

And as if she had no control over her body she walked over to the table and ate silently with him. The two of them did not speak during the early morning breakfast. Instead, the two of them ate silently and did not even look at the other.

After the two of them finished they both walked into the kitchen. Sakura's mind was going crazy with millions of thoughts racing through her mind.

Although, her mindless thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke's voice penetrated the silence… "Would you like to explain?"

She looked up at him, her eyes trying to hold back her crystal tears. Her lips trembled slightly and she turned away from him, her back facing his worried form. She did not know what to tell him. It was all so painful to her. She was expecting him to walk away and call her annoying, that he would just tell her not to kill herself and tell her to get out of his house.

But…

She felt the soft warmth of his arms embracing her form from behind. She could see the light reflect from his ring, reminding her of _him. _

Tears finally fell from her light green eyes, blurring her vision. She leaned back into his embrace, feeling his head lay gently beside hers. He rubbed his cheek against hers, trying his best to comfort her.

He really did not know what was going on with his actions. Things were getting so very complicated with Sakura, her suicide attempt, the pregnancy, and her tears? What was going on with her during the time that he was gone?

He felt her snuggle closer to his person, yet remained quiet and let her tears fall. He did not know how to handle this situation. So… "Would you tell me who the father is?"

He felt her body tremble in his arms, her knees buckled and he set her on the ground in his arms. Fear coursed through his body as a wave of thoughts of what happened to her hit him.

Rape?

Could she not know who the father is?

Did it happen on a seduction mission gone wrong?

Or…

Was it someone important to her?

He held her slightly shaking body tighter, turning her around so that she sat sideways on his lap. Leaning back against the counter he gently caressed her hair. The thoughts would not stop coming, he had to know what happened so that his mind could rest.

Turning her head so that her tear filled eyes looked into his, he said, "Say yes or no to what I am going to ask, okay?"

She let out a pathetically cracked 'yes' and he nodded, kissing her temple he closed his eyes and tried to quell the thoughts of her being raped in his mind.

"Were you raped?" he looked into her eyes and was silently praying that she would say no. He did not know how he could take it if she was raped and he had not been around to help her.

She sniffled slight, further heightening his fears.

"No.." came her broken and cracked reply.

He sighed with relief and nodded; still looking into her eyes he let out a small smile just for her.

"Could it be…" he started, wary of what he was asking. "That you do not know who the father is?"

Again, fear rose inside of him as he thought of her being an…overly aware person of sex. He did not want to know that she was sexually active, especially if it was with a group of men.

The worst of all…he thought that maybe there was a chance that if she was a swinger, she could have slept with a man that she did not know and could be baring his child.

She licked her lips, "I know who the father is…"

He sighed again, but still…the thought of her being a swinger that slept with men did not leave his mind.

"How?" he had to know.

She sniffles slightly, looking him in the eyes as if she was silently asking him a question before answering… "I have only been with one man, Sasuke"

He nodded to her, letting all of the info that he had acquired register in his mind. He pulled her closer to himself and kissed the top of her head. Despite the fact that the worst was over for him…he still knew that he had to ask some more questions that held the truth about her.

Still holding her he asked, "Was the…child conceived by accident? During a mission gone wrong?" he had a wee bit of trouble saying 'child' it was hard for him to think of his Sakura pregnant. (Note again how I put His Sakura)

He felt her body slightly tense and he worried that he had hit the spot. That she had had sex with a man during a seduction mission and had got pregnant by him. He really did not want her to have gone through something like that.

Fortunately, she said, "I was coming home from a mission…but it was not an accident."

Sasuke tensed…so she wanted to have sex with the person? That confirmed his thoughts; she had gotten pregnant by one of their close friends.

He pulled her now trembling and crying hysterically body further into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and caressed the sides of her arms. He let her cry out as he kissed her head again and inhaled her cherry scent.

After about an hour of her tears and sobs he finally felt her body relax against him. He thought that she had fallen asleep in his arms and was about to stand up and take her to his bed so that she could rest….

But her sudden outburst had stopped him in his tracks and made him happy that he had not stood up; for he knew that he would have fallen bring her to ground as well.

"Its Sai."

* * *

HA! I left you all with a cliffy! My little sister is annoying me to get off so I must hurry and type really fast…. sorry that you all have had to wait for me to update! Please review and tell me what you think about my story. Also remember to read my other stories!

Hugs N Kisses!


	3. Let In Part I

Hello! Wow, 31 reviews! Thank you all so very much!

Well, this chapter is going to be a LEMON!

OMFG!

But, I am not the most fond of the LEMON, but, I know that some people want to know what happened on the night of the conception of Sakura's and SAI'S child. So, just for you all who had been so kind as to review, I give you LEMON.

Hehe, I am so very random.

**

* * *

No**

_Sakura walked around the small town. Her eyes wandering on all of the small buildings and all of the restaurants._

_Her mind wandered as she thought of her mission. The mission itself had been a very easy one she had no trouble at all completing it. _

_She was happy that the mission was over; she really wanted to get home. She had missed her friends so much. _

_She smiled as she thought of her friends, _

_Naruto, he would definitely scream her name and give a 'brotherly' big bear hug. _

_Ino, well, she would most likely yell at her for taking so long them drag her to the flower shop to give her the latest gossip. _

_Kakashi, well, he was most likely still on his 'honeymoon' with his beautiful wife. _

_Sakura smiled, she was so very happy for her sensei, he deserved all of the happiness in the world, and the woman that he had married really fit him. _

_Sasuke…that name brought up so much to her. _

_Sasuke the boy she fell in love with. _

_Sasuke the boy that betrayed her village. _

_Sasuke the man that came home and fell into her arms and did not let her go. _

_Sasuke the man that deserved more than he would ever get. _

_Sasuke the man that she still loved with all of her heart. _

_He would most likely, if he was home from him mission that is, give her a pat on the back for accomplishing her mission. _

_She had to smile sadly; even after all of the years that they have spent together, they were still just 'friends'. _

_She was not watching were she was going, just walking mindlessly around the small town that she was spending the night in. out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a blur of black. _

_She had just dismissed it, this town also had its own little group of ninja, and one of them was most likely in just a hurry. _

"_Such a small town." She whispered to herself. _

_The town was so small, that in the hour that she had been walking, she had walked around the whole entire place at least 3 times. _

_She sighed, she might as well head back to her motel room, it was kind of late and she could really use the rest after such a long and boring mission. _

_As she was walking back, she could have sworn that she had seen the same black blur go past her once more. But, sensing no danger around her, she once again just dismissed it as a passing ninja in hurry or some odd thing like that. _

"_Sakura? Is that you?" she heard a familiar voice behind her. _

_She turned around, hoping that it was somebody that she knew. She really did not want to embarrass herself by not knowing the persons name, one time was enough. _

_Her eyes widened, before her was one of her close friends, Sai!_

_She smiled, walked over to him. And being that they had known each other for so long, she walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug. She felt him hold her closer than usual and felt sort of awkward. She put it behind her though, and said, "Sai, how have you been?"_

_He smiled at her, as they were walking and replied, "I have been good, just finished a mission and was on my way home when I noticed you walking."_

_She wrinkled her nose, and then said, "So you were the black blur that I kept on seeing run past me?"_

_He nodded, and then chuckled at her expression. Smiling at his friend, he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to himself. _

_She looked up at him, who was about a head taller than her. They continued to walk beside one another, smiling and laughing. To a passerby, the two of them looked like a couple. _

"_So, were are you staying tonight Sakura?" Sai had finally asked. _

_She looked up at him, the stars shining behind his head and replied, "At a small hotel down the street."_

_He nodded and kept on walking. When the two of them were close to the hotel he stopped, making her stop beside him. _

_He turned to her, and put his other arm on her, then, instantly did something she thought that he would never do. _

_He kissed her. _

_It was not a little peck on the cheek; it was a powerful, possessive kiss. Dominating her, he pulled her shocked figure to his body and kissed her harder. _

_When she finally reciprocated the kiss, he groaned into her mouth. Harshly kissing her, he pushed her against he wall and kissed her harder, groping her body while doing so. _

_In her mind, she was screaming to stop, but another part of her desperately wanted to do this. _

_She felt his hand on her breast, greedily groping it and using his other hand to lift her leg around his waist. She could feel the beginning of his hard-on. Still kissing her, he ground his hips against her. _

_Temporarily breaking the kiss the two of them moaned very loudly. In fact, their moan was so loud that it had gotten the attention of a passerby who yelled at them for such indecency. _

_While the two of them gathered their breaths, Sakura said, "My room?"_

_Sai nodded and asked where to and then left with her to her hotel room. _

_

* * *

As the two of them entered the room, Sai was once again claiming her lips and groping her body._

_He pushed her against the dresser, and since the dresser only went to his waist, he picked her up and set on the dresser. _

_She was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and a black skirt. _

_Sai, while kissing her, put one hand in her shirt, his hand caressing the skin around her stomach. _

_He pulled her shirt off, only to find her breast covered in a black lacy bra. He smirks and started to kiss her collarbone, going further down his mouth leaving hickeys on her breasts. _

_Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned at all of these new sensations that she was experiencing. She had never really been with anyone before; after all she was still a virgin. _

_Sai once again ground his hips against hers, letting her feel his hardness. _

"_Oh, Sai…" her voice came out in a breathless whisper. _

"_I am going to make you so happy" he murmured against the skin on her breast. _

_He undid the clasp of her bra and stared at her pink nipples, now hard and perky with arousal. _

_He looked into her eyes, suckling her nipples and one of his hands kneaded her ass. _

"_Mmm, oh god…" she was in sinful bliss. Her mind was clouded with so much uncontrolled lust that she could only let Sai do what he pleased with her body. _

_He finally picked her body up, her legs still around his waist and dropped her on the bed. With her legs spread for him, he got on his knees, taking his shirt off he started to kiss her stomach. _

_Sakura laid back, hands fisting in the sheets. Sai lifted her skirt up; looking at her slightly soaked pink panties. _

_He leaned forward and kissed the front of the panty, making Sakura moan very loudly. Then, abruptly, he ripped the panty from her person. _

_Sakura shrieked in shock and looked at him, both of his eyes were clouded with a feral lust. And, while his eyes were locked with hers, he plunged his tongue inside her. _

_Licking furiously at her pussy, he stared at her pleasure filled face. He licked and sucked harder, making her moan and scream his name louder. _

_With her eyes closed, Sakura moaned his name out, and seconds later screamed in pleasure as her first orgasm hit her. _

_Breathing harshly she looked up, seeing Sai stand and take off his pants and boxers, giving her a full sight of his large and hard penis. She sat up, looked into his eyes, and Sai took one of her hands. _

_He placed her hand on his hard shaft. And then he moved her hand on his penis, letting her hand go after she got the right rhythm down. _

_He moaned loudly, and thrusted his hips into her hands. _

"_Move you hand harder," his voice was raspy and harsh. _

_She tried to give a good hand job, but, she was not as sexually experienced as he would have hoped and pulled her hands away from his penis. _

_Instead, he told her, "Suck me."_

_She looked up at his eyes, shock evident. _

_He looked down at her and said, "Go ahead, and suck me."_

_She moved slightly forward, still wary of what she was doing and gently kissed the tip of his shaft. _

_He moaned loudly. Gently pushing his lips further and grasping the back of her head he said to her "Lick my cock, just like you would an ice cream cone. C'mon, suck me like I did you…"_

_She placed her mouth on his cock, taking him in small amounts, when she hand all of him in her mouth that she could get, she pulled back, then repeated her actions over and over again. Licking his cock and looking up at his face she felt pride go through her. _

_She could make a man as strong as Sai succumb to her just by using her mouth, the though made her feel dominant over him and she unconsciously sucked him harder. _

_He thrusted harshly into her mouth, gagging her. She pulled away and looked up at him, he pushed her back on the bed. _

_Getting on top of her, he kissed her mouth. She could feel his cock place itself at her entrance. Without warning, he plunged into her and broke her barrier._

_She broke the kiss with a soft painful cry. He looked down at her, after cursing to himself he kissed her on the cheek and tried his best to comfort her. _

_After her body finally got comfortable to his, he pulled out slightly, then thrusted harshly into her. _

_It took her a few minutes, but she finally started to enjoy their pleasurable encounter. _

_Letting him pound into her body, she moaned loudly. She felt his grab her buttocks and ram harshly into her. _

_She felt the scream tear through her mouth and felt the blinding pleasure tear through her body bit by bit…_

* * *

Okay, this is only half of what happened that night. So, there is going to be another lemon in the next chapter, for all you lemon lovers out there…enjoy.

Well, I should be able to update within the week!

Please review! The next chapter is going to be very crucial in the story!


	4. Let In Part II

Well, I know that I have not updated as soon as I had thought, but, you guys have to give me some slack, seriously, Track season is so flippin crazy. I mean, c'mon, practice EVERY DAY and all of the stupid MEETS, I swear, after I varsity, I am NEVER going to join Track ever again…

But! If you all would like to know, I am in a very VERY big writing mood, so, hope that I have time to update!

* * *

No Chapter 4

_Sakura felt the sensation of complete fulfillment and her heart skipped a beat. _

_Was this the feeling that she heard Ino speak so fondly of? The feeling of being so complete and being with the man that you love?_

"_Sakura…"_

_She felt a sharp thrust and she moaned when the pleasure went through her body once again. _

_The feeling that Ino had told her about so many times, that one feeling, Ino had told her that it was the feeling of being so complete and connected to the one she loved the most, her Shikamaru. _

"_Oh…God…"_

_That voice. _

_Sakura opened her eyes, seeing black eyes looking down at her, she thought for a moment, hoped, that it was her true love, her Sasuke. But, as her hand twined itself in the back of the said persons head, there were no spikes. The hair was not soft as silk, and…this wasn't…this was not her Sasuke!_

"_Sa…"_

_She did not dare end her word, for a part of her knew who the man was above her, and one part of her wished she did not. She closed her eyes once more, wishing internally that the man above her were another, which the pleasure that she was receiving was from someone else…_

"_Open your…eyes…" came the panting voice above her. _

_It took her a couple of seconds, but, when she did open her eyes, she looked up and saw a pair or dark black orbs, staring at her, no through her. Fear instantly went through her veins, what if he knew what she was thinking?_

_She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes and moaning as he hit a rather sensitive spot on her opening. _

"_So…" that voice…_

_It was not that of her love…_

"_Close…"_

_But, that one voice, _

"_Sakura…"_

_Promised._

_

* * *

Blinding pleasure._

_Colorful bliss. _

'_Is this what I had been truly been missing for so long?'_

_Sakura, still enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm thought. _

_She looked over to the man beside her, both of them laying flat on their backs, his hand resting on his abdomen, sweat making his skin glisten. She let her eyes rest on his cheeks, his eyes were closed and partially covered by his bangs, part of her wanted to move them out of his face, and she would have…if it were not for the image in her mind that was of the boy with spiky hair and red eyes…_

_She resisted and remained content to watch the rhythmic movements of his chest as he breathed. She let herself believe, for a second, that it was the man that she loved beside her, the man that had stolen her heart and had a death grip on it. The man that wore that ring on his hand, declaring his standing…_

"_Sakura?"_

_The man that she had one day thought to-_

"_Sakura? Are you alright?"_

_  
Her thoughts were disrupted as Sai propped himself up on one elbow and towered over her tired form. His right hand caressed her cheek; eyes staring into her own glazed ones. _

"_Penny for your thoughts?" his voice was quite and for a second, she thought that she had not heard it. _

_She looked into his eyes, wanting to ask him; yet, in her heart she already knew the answer…_

"_Well?"_

_Sakura turned her head into his hand, feeling the warmth of his hand against her face becoming so comforting to her. _

"_What…what are we now?" she closed her eyes, opening them as she felt and heard him sigh above her. _

"_Sakura…I…marriage…Promise…You…Me…Ring…Bliss…" for some reason, she could only hear few of his words. She narrowed her eyes, her vision becoming blurry and she tried to move, but, for some reason she could not understand, she was slowly falling asleep. _

_Before her eyes completely closed, she felt Sai kiss her forehead once, and then…_

_DARKNESS._

* * *

Well, I understand that this is short, and I am very sorry for that and the very long delay, but, I do have a life and it does not completely have to be my computer.

So, please review, and thanks for reading!

Tamiko-Chan81


	5. Let By

Well, since I feel terrible about not updating for so long, I am hoping to finish this story soon. This is an IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL OF MY READERS! I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR THE NEXT WEEK AND HALF. I HAVE FAMILY VISITING AND I CAN'T BE ON THE COMPUTER (insert loud yell of 'DAMMIT' here) SO, SORRY SO I CAN'T UPDATE FASTER.

But, on another note, I know that I have not updated for so long and that is because my life has changed drastically, summer brings so much joy and fun… (AND FUN PARTIES WHERE YOU MAKE OUT WITH HOT GUYS…okay GUY) so I have more enthusiasm to update, so, um, yeah, there will only be about three or two more chapters, I did not plan on making this a long story. So, Standard Disclaimer Applies.

* * *

No Chapter Five

Sakura kept running, faster and faster, she could not stop.

Tears blurred her vision yet she kept going, after her complete confession to Sasuke, everything, her thoughts feelings all the details she ran. She did not know where, which direction, what way, she just ran. It was still early morning yet she could not stop running.

She could not bare to see the look in Sasuke's eyes after her confession. The two of them were sitting in his room, he had allowed her to take a shower and let her borrow some of his clothes. After she told him everything, how she had wished it was him that she gave herself to, she ran out of his arms. She knew that he would not stop her this time; he was too shocked by what she had told him.

Sakura looked around her, still running, she must have gotten herself lost in the Uchiha clan forest. A strong push in her stomach made her grasp her stomach as she stopped and crouched on a branch. She had completely forgotten about her morning sickness and now, after she had eaten breakfast and had been running so much, she could hold back no longer.

Leaning slightly over the edge she allowed the bile to raise. With one hand on her stomach and the other holding her in place, her long hair was in her face and she knew that she was going to get her puke on it. For some reason, she noticed that over everything else, yet, she could not understand why it made her so upset.

_Maybe the hormones kicking in…_she thought.

When, her hair was suddenly pulled from her face and a large had been set comfortably on her back, Sakura fought the urge to scream. She turned her head slightly, and from the corner from her eyes she could see Sasuke sitting there beside her. She let a tear fall from her eye and leaned back over to let another amount of bile leave her body.

Sasuke held her hair from her face and was gently rubbing her back. Although thankful for his help, she could not help but wonder why he was helping her. She had told him that she could always love him and only him for the rest of her life, and yet here she was pregnant by some other man who was already married.

She let out a sob between her purging and leaned somewhat over to Sasuke. He pulled her closer and stared to whisper sweet nothings in her ears to calm her down. It was working, her morning sickness was almost over and she was not crying so hard yet, she could not shake the feeling of wonder.

She had promised him that she would always be his girl. Way back when they were seventeen and had dated shortly she had promised him that she would always be his. That all he had to do was ask and she would give him the world. She told him that despite the fact that they broke up, she still loved him just as much and care just as deeply.

When she had finished her training and became a Jounin, she had been asked by him to one day be the mother of his children. His children. He told her that one day when they were older and were not with anyone, that he would love to have her be the mother of his kids. Sure that had been four years ago when they were eighteen and of legal age to marry, but, his words still rung loudly in her ears whenever a man had asked her out.

She wiped her mouth on her wrist and looked up weakly at him. She was expecting a blank stare, something mean and like him, yet he looked at her with understanding, and she could not help but lean closer to him and let him wrap his arms around her.

The two of them stayed like that for some time, Sakura knew that she had to end it. She could not kill herself, and just the thought of abortion gave her the urge to puke. And so, if that was the way things were then, she would have the child and make due with her life the best way that she could.

She tried to push herself from Sasuke when his voice broke their silence.

"Is your answer still yes?" his voice was unusually quiet.

Sakura wondered what he was talking about. She looked up at his face, hoping to see his eyes, eyes that she adored beyond anything or anyone other. But, when she looked up at him, his bangs covered his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows, still wondering what it was that he was asking her. She swallowed and was about to ask him what he was asking when he continued.

"Are you still going to be my girl?" when he finished this time he tightened his hold on her accidentally when he tensed up slightly.

When she heard this, a tear fell, then another, and soon Sakura was sobbing into his chest. To Sasuke he thought that her tears meant no, that she was not his girl anymore. He wanted to take off his ring. His father's old ring and throw as far as he could.

He only started to wear that ring after he asked Sakura to one day be the mother of his children, only because he wanted to world to know that he was devoted to not giving himself to some random girl. He wanted Sakura over anyone else, and not because he loved her, he did in a way, but because she was his. She was his in every way. Her heart, soul, mind, everything she was, was for him. She admitted it every time. He was not selfish; he gave himself to her in ways that he would never give anyone else.

He gave her his loyalty, his strength, even his heart. He would love her more than anyone else, even though he knew that he lacked so much from what she deserved, he would love her the way that knew how to love. No matter what.

But, hearing her cry in his arms made him feel worthless. Like everything that he had been expecting to happen was falling and breaking like glass. With shards too small and too sharp to pick up, he let his arms fall limply. Barely holding her in his arms, Sakura looked up at him.

She knew that look on his face anywhere, he got the wrong idea. He, her Sasuke, he did not think she was his girl anymore. Reluctantly, she reached up and touched his cheek.

He looked at her eyes; he could see the remnants of tears on her cheeks and could not resist wiping them off with his thumb. Holding onto her tighter he heard her whisper, "Only if you still want me,"

That was all he needed, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Holding her close he ripped his necklace from his neck and pulled the ring from the chain. After throwing the useless chain he pulled her left hand into his and settled her in between his legs with her back to his chest. He sat back against the trunk of the tree and put the ring on her ring finger.

Sakura stared down at the ring on her finger, amazement and wonder on her face. She looked up at Sasuke, who was looking at their entwined hands. She leaned back against him and could not help whispering, "I can't expect you to accept my child."

Behind her she could feel him tense up, she closed her eyes and awaited him to take the ring back and leave her. But, when his cheek touched hers and he laid a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, she turned her head and looked into his eyes.

He stared at her intensely and laid his right hand on her stomach. In a strong loud, not too loud because his mouth was right beside her ear, and said, "If that bastard will not take responsibility for his child, then I guess I sure as hell will."

Sakura felt the tears rise to her eyes and she could not help but whisper, "But, I thought you asked me to have _your_ children. How do you expect me to let you—"

Sasuke cut her off, "Because you love me _I love you, _I will love this child," At this part he rubbed her stomach, "And I don't give a shit what anyone thinks because he or she will take my name just as you will, dammit."

Sakura just sat there, her eyes wide as his words went through her head nonstop.

"You…you, you said that you love me…" her voice broke off as a tear fell from her eye. Then another, and another, and another until she was once again holding onto him with his arms around her.

They sat there for a while longer, just letting everything take its toll on them. To Sakura, she felt so much relief; she was not going to be alone. Her child, her baby conceived by lies was going to have a dad. A man that loved her in his own ways and would love her child unconditionally.

She smiled and leaned further into his embrace and let out a sigh of relief.

Sasuke rested his head on top of her head and closed his eyes. He opened them a second later and narrowed his eyes as he felt movement from his right. He narrowed his eyes even more and then closed them.

He would wait till later to get bug boy.

Right now all that mattered was Sakura's smile.

* * *

Okay, like I said, I am going to try to finish the story later on. After the fourteenth I will be out of commission for about a week or two. So, please review. Also, there will only be two more chapters. I want to finish my in-progress stories soon so that I can focus more on my one shots. Seriously, I have over twenty pages in plot bunnies.

Well, I luffies you all.

Tamiko-Chan81


	6. Let It Be

Well, I feel happy I got ten reviews for the last chapter that I just put up. Sadly, after putting much thought into it, I could not make anymore chapters. So, yes everyone, this is the last chapter. After my sisters go back to their homes after visiting I will update my other story BEHIND A BATHROOM DOOR. It is very good, and, because I love you all who review and probably read my other stories I will tell you a secret to my other story BEHIND A BATHROOM DOOR.

The secret: Sakura is NOT pregnant, there is another reason why she has stomach problems….Hehe, and I told you it would not be a cliché. If you have not read it yet, please read it and tell me what you think!

Okay, well, on with the story, and, Sasuke's wedding ring that he wore was so that in his own way he was able to tell others that he already found the woman that he loved and wanted to be with. So, there you go, I will shut up now, before someone throws a coo—Gets hit with cookie—kie.

Dammit.

* * *

No Chapter Six—Final Chapter. 

Naruto sat there, his eyes downcast.

He looked to his right and sighed; as the person disappeared he took another bite of his beef ramen. He bit his lip and tried to think of something happy so that when his fiancé Hinata entered the small he would not look unhappy. He had been training so hard lately for his soon-to-be position of Hokage. But, damn, if what he just heard was true then things were going to be just hell.

Naruto tried to think of a reason why Shino would lie to him. Maybe it was because he deflowered Hinata? No, Naruto knew that the only person that knew about that was Hinata and Team Seven. So, Naruto knew no reason it was that Shino would lie to him.

But, Naruto could not understand why it was that Sakura, his little cute, innocent Sakura-Chan was pregnant, and by someone who was not Sasuke nonetheless. He shook his head, if what Shino was saying was true, and hopefully it was not, then Naruto could only fathom who the father of her child was.

Shino had told him that he overheard them talking about a child that was not Sasuke's, one that Sasuke was willing to take responsibility for. But, then Shino had told him that Sasuke had given her a ring.

Naruto shook his head even harder this time; he had to forget about that for now. He was about to turn around and wait outside for Hinata when a small, pale hand rested itself on his back. He turned his head to see her there, his beautiful Hinata. The love of his life, the only one who truly did love him.

Naruto opened his arms and held her close to himself. He burrowed his head into her chest and sighed, if only life was like this, where all he needed to do was sit here with the love of his life and relax. He felt Hinata weave her fingers through his hair and kiss the top of his head. Naruto closed his eyes, squeezing them shut to keep away the tears.

Hinata pulled her love closer, and after kissing the top of his head she whispered, "Is there something wrong?" she really did not have to ask him, from the moment she entered the small ramen stand she could already feel it, the strange feeling when he was saddened. It broke her heart to see him in any type of pain, that was most likely why she was so keen on knowing when he was hurt.

She felt him mumble something into her collar bone and she asked him again. Naruto sighed; he really did not want to tell her. He was always very truthful with her, because he loved her and honestly, who could lie to such beautiful eyes? But, Naruto did not want to worry her, so thinking quickly he said the first thing that always came to his mind when he thought of getting out of something: Kakashi-sensei.

"I miss sensei…" he murmured as quietly as he could, hoping that she would drop it, he would tell her everything, only when he knew the truth.

"Oh, that is so sweet Naruto. I leave for three weeks with my wife and when I get back I get to hear you say you miss me…I feel so touched."

Naruto lifted his head immediately, there he was. His first sensei, the pervert of Konoha, Kakashi!

Naruto smiled and stood up, breaking his hold on Hinata he walked over to his sensei and was about to hug the now thirty-five-year old man when a pair of slender arms did. Naruto frowned for a second and then grinned as Masa; his wife appeared and smiled at him.

Naruto liked Masa, she was a kind person, the type of person that his sensei needed. Plus, she fit her name better than anyone else, being so very straightforward. Naruto smiled even wider and opened his arms to hug the now Hatake Masa. He looked to his sensei that was closing his eyes and yawning.

Masa pulled away from Naruto and told him that she missed him and that she was glad to see him well. He told her likewise and when he looked at his sensei, all of the emotions from Shino's words fell onto him tenfold and in that second that his eyes connected with Kakashi's, he knew his old teacher knew.

And he was thankful, that Kakashi was able to handle it better than he could.

Kakashi looked to his wife and said, "Would you mind if Naruto and I took a walk alone? Just some bonding between good friends."

When Masa smiled and asked Hinata if she would like to come help her prepare dinner and they all could eat and catch up on things, Naruto was happy that Hinata was going to be able to spend time with him later and that he could get the painful information off of his chest sooner.

* * *

Kakashi pulled out his trusty handy-dandy book and sat on nearby bench. He lazily turned a page and waited for his student, well ex-student to speak. Naruto bit his lips, his mind in jumbles as he tried to find the right words to express his feelings. 

_Maybe I should just say it bluntly? _

"_Hey Kakashi sensei, Sakura-Chan fucked some random guy that I might not know and now Sasuke who is not the father of her child in her womb asked her to marry him! Oh yeah! Guess what! He gave her a ring too!" _

_No, no that would not work….maybe is cryptic?_

"_Teacher of mine, a girl I know and love, made intimate connections with a guy I don't associate maybe. Now, boy I hate and love and want to kill but not because I love him like a brother of sorts, am engaged in marital-ness. More so, she is with small child."_

_No, that is just creepy. Maybe the stupid way?_

"_Hey! Teach! The pink haired girl on our team, Sakura-Chan, GUESSES WHAT? She deflowered herself with some guy that got her Prego! Ha! And guess what?! Sasuke proposed! To her! And he hasn't fucked her yet! HA!"_

_Uhm no that sounds like something Kiba would say…shit I am so screwed…_

Kakashi looked at his student, who at the moment looked quite constipated.

He coughed and Naruto looked at him as if he was still a twelve year old who touched the lunch boxes before he got the bell and screeched out the first thing on his mind…

"SHE IS PREGNANT AND I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHO THE GUY IS!"

Kakashi coughed once more to try to stop the blonde, but Naruto was on a roll and did not stop.

"BASTARD PROPOSED AND GAVE HER A RING! I SWEAR I DID NOT TOUCH THE LUNCH BOXES!"

After Naruto quit his yelling he was panting and staring at his sensei as he realized what he had done. His wide eyes stared at Kakashi and waited patiently for his ex-teacher to speak. A minute went by, then two, and then three and Naruto's eyes hurt form being open for so long that he closed them and wipe them on the back of his sleeve. He looked at Kakashi once more and when he did not say anything Naruto squeaked and asked in a small shy voice, "Are you going to kill me?"

At this Kakashi put down his book and sighed, "No, you haven't stolen my books so I don't have reason yet…" at this Naruto gulped.

"But, I wonder…where was it that you came upon this information?"

Naruto sighed and took a seat on the bench. Rubbing his temple he murmured, "Shino, he was patrolling the area and came upon them talking."

Kakashi nodded, he cracked his neck and stared into space. Without warning he stood up and then Naruto stood up with him and fallowed him when he began to walk away. Naruto not knowing where he was going asked, "Where the hell are you going?"

Kakashi, without missing a beat, "I smell Masa's cooking."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and said, "What about Sakura-Chan and the Bastard?"

Kakashi stopped and put a hand under his chin, as if he were thinking and then replied as he began walking away, "Important things as such should be thought over after a good meal…"

Naruto pouted and then put his hands behind his head as he did as a young teen and walked alongside Kakashi, silently agreeing because he could not resist his Hinata-Chan's cooking…

* * *

"_I still love you, despite us breaking up, I still do, very much." Her voice said confidently. _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura, she was wearing a sweatshirt and some baggy sweatpants. He had come over to her apartment to get some of his scrolls that he had left over the night that they both decided to break up. He sighed and walked over to Sakura he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. _

_The decision was the right, he knew. _

_She had her all around training to become a jounin in seven months alongside her job at the hospital. He was already busy training and missions that usually left him half dead. They made the right decision to wait until they settle down in a serious relationship. _

_That still did not mean that he would not hold her in his arms like he used to…_

"_I will also…still be your girl if you want me to be…" came her muffled voice once more from his chest as she looked up, her eyes still slightly hazy from her sleep. He had come over in the middle of the night using a key that she had given him. _

_He hoped that she would not wake up but when he went to her door he could not help but look at her and stroke her face. She loved him and was his girl, and he cared for her greatly, but, at the time being, for the better of them both they would be better off single. _

_It hurt her, Sasuke knew, but, it would hurt her more to be with him. _

"_Damn straight." He said. Capturing her lips in his he gave her a goodnight kiss and laid her to sleep. After kissing her forehead goodnight he made sure that she was well on her way to slumber-land and left, scroll in hand. _

* * *

Her hands trailed down his back, leaving red marks as he thrust into her body. He moaned out her name as the bed rocked against the wall. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and then he opened them to green eyes. He kissed her full on the lips and thrust once more. 

Sakura threaded her hands through his hair, the shine of her ring caught her eye and she smiled bringing Sasuke closer to her, meeting his every thrust for thrust. He kissed her neck and grunted, she moaned once more, feeling him hit _that_ spot and closed her eyes lost in the pleasure.

Somewhere lost in her mind, Sakura was brought out of her daze as Sasuke's hand sought out hers and intertwined their hands. He brought them to his face and kissed her fingers, still thrusting into her smaller body. He felt himself floating higher and higher as if he was on an invisible cloud with Sakura there in his arms, a feeling so unknown to him and yet it just felt to right.

He felt her clamp around him and her voice reached his ears as she called out his name in passion, he voice her name softly in response as his body reached its limits and he thrusted once more.

_

* * *

_

_She turned around and glared at her assailant, only to come face to face with Sasuke. She raised an eyebrow and looked behind him for the ever faithful Naruto, but when she saw no one behind him she just looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. _

"_You poked me?"_

_Sasuke just shrugged and looked into her eyes before licking his lips. His action did not go unnoticed by Sakura, who walked closer to him and gave him a hug. Sasuke seemed to know that she would embrace him and pulled her close. They stood like that for a few minutes before Sasuke broke the silence, "Congrats on the rank."_

_Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to him, mumbling a soft 'thanks'._

_He broke the silence once more, saying something that Sakura thought that she would never hear, "You smell nice; like a mother should." She looked up at him, only to see that his eyes were covered by his bangs. She bit her lip and was about to say his name when he interrupted her to say, "Like the mother…of my children should smell like."_

_Her eyes widened greatly as she looked at him, was he truly asking what she thought? _

"_If you would be the mother of my children, that is…"_

_He finally looked her in the eyes, her teary ones meeting his and she could not stop the rush of feelings, the leap in her heart, the kiss she planted upon his lips…or the loud yell of "YES". _

* * *

His sweaty hands gripper her hips as she moved once more. She stared down at him, a loving smile on her face as she leaned down and kissed him, the slow sensual movement of her hips never ceasing. Sakura felt a hand rest on her butt and she moaned. 

Sasuke let his head fall back against the pillow as he felt his orgasm reach its peak and hit him, seconds later Sakura followed him as she fell on top of him and kissed his neck.

Sasuke pulled her close, and using the remainder of his strength pulled to his side. His softened member slipping out of her as he pulled her to his left, already knowing that she loved more than anything to lay her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat as they rested.

Sasuke once again intertwined their hands and kissed her fingertips as he felt her body fall into a soft slumber. He sighed as he felt his own body falling into the dark abyss of sleep. He pulled the blankets to their waist and closed his eyes, finally resigning himself to sleep, with Sakura in his arms.

Before he fell into the soft hands of sleep, he could have sworn he heard Sakura's sweet angelic voice whisper, "I love you." And he could not help but smiled in his sleep, too tired to whisper that he loved her too.

* * *

Sai, tired and alone in the fields stared ahead at the darkened sky. He let his thumb touch his wedding ring, and the thought of that night he spent with Sakura came to mind. He sighed, knowing that somewhere she got the wrong message, he was not blind, he saw her face when he embraced his wife and kissed her after returning from his mission. He knew that she was saddened, but he could have sworn that he told her that that night meant nothing. 

"I don't know how she could have gotten the thought that I loved her…I could have sworn I told her afterwards my intentions…"

His mind went back to that night, when she looked up at him with her emerald eye, he tried to think of what happened and then everything became clear to him…

"_What…what are we now?" Sai knew that this question would come up sooner or later, so, he sighed and spoke, _

"_**Sakura**__, I know that you may not understand, but __**I**__ am about to enter into a __**marriage **__with a woman I love. I __**promise**__ that I did not use __**you**__, this night, between you, and __**me**__, it was beautiful. But, you see this __**ring**__ on my finger, it is meant for the pregnant woman back at home who I will share my __**bliss**__, my life, my everything with and—"she was already asleep. _

He sighed, what the hell was going on with his life? He had a newborn at home! His wife knew that he cheated on her that night, and she forgave him after he told her the reason behind him cheating on her. It was simple, he got cold feet and thought at the time that maybe all he wanted was sex, so, after sleeping with Sakura he realized that he loved his wife and wanted her above all else.

She was the reason that he did not tell Sakura about his wedding, he thought that she already knew…in all honesty, he thought that it would be for the best if he stayed away from her for some time, he loved his wife and could not comprehend what it would be like if he lost her or his newborn son.

He had heard that she had gotten sick lately, missing work and staying home. He also knew that he did not use a condom when slept with her, he did not want to be cruel, but for his wife, his son, him, no one could know about that night. He was pretty sure that she would not tell anyone, it was her first time anyway, that was special in a way he thought.

From behind him, he felt a presence standing. He turned his head and sighed, it was only Kakashi.

Sai stood up, after stopping and looking at the old man he kept on walking, his wife was probably waiting up for him, and his son was most likely crying from not seeing him so much. He was just about to poof away when Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"She is pregnant, you know."

Sai immediately tensed and decided that it was best to try and act as if he knew nothing.

"Who? My wife gave birth over a month ago."

Kakashi was quiet for a few minutes and Sai hoped that he got Kakashi off of his case. But, luck was pissed at him and he spoke once more.

"Sasuke will be taking care of things, so no worries. Our little Sakura-Chan with be just fine."

Sai honestly did not want to let anyone know about that night, even if he had to outright lay, "Oh? Sasuke and Sakura are expecting? How sweet, I knew those two would end up together---"

Not a second went by…. "You and Sakura are expecting, Sasuke just decided for the best of everyone to be the father."

Sai glared at the ground, "Well, he is the father isn't he? Sakura loves him, why would she sleep with someone who doesn't love her, who is married and already has a child?"

Kakashi turned and walked to him when he was close enough he whispered, "You saying that the child is not yours?"

Sai just stood there, despite how much he knew he would love Sakura's child, for the best of his wife's life and his sons' life, for the better of everything….

"No."

**FIN**

Well, thank you all who have stayed along for the ride. YES! There will be a sequel, but that is way away in the future, I have many many projects that I need to work on, so, sorry fans. But, thank you all who have reviewed and favorite-d this story.

PREVIEW FOR "CAN'T BREAK FREE FROM THE THINGS YOU DO" (TITLE MAY CHANGE!)

"DAD! You promised me that you would train with me!"

"And I will, but there are things you, your mother and I need to discuss…"

"But Dad, I already had to talk two years ago…"

"It's about your brother, he will be moving in with us…"

"Sanosuke-chan? But he is six years old dad! How can he move in?"


	7. MAJOR NEWS

_**DEAR READERS:**_ I want to let all of you know that I am no longer posting any stories under this username. I am, however taking this story with me to my new username **Foe81** and doing major reconstruction on it. I am sorry for making such a long wait for this story, but I believe for this story to reach the full potential that it deserves I should fix it and start off with a new name.

But, this story will remain under this name, so that those who like it as is, can still read it and enjoy it when they want to, but a newer version with better spelling, grammar and plot will be posted under **Foe81. **But, just as any project this will take some time and I am sorry for announcement of a longer wait, but I promise that it is all worth it. Thank you for your reviews, your alerts, your favorites, and your time. I hope that you all will like my new username and my new style of writing.

So, just as a forewarning, I'm a _PERVERT_. Okay, I like smut just as much as the next person but I find it to be hilarious at the same time. So, a major difference from this name to my newer one is that I am upping the bar and throwing in a lot of smut, death, love, _whatthefuck?moments_ and whatnot. So, try not to be too alarmed, kay?

_Yours_,

Tammy-tam, formerly known as Tamiko-chan81 and Anatidaephobi81.

Remember: _**Foe81**_, if you wanna check out some of my new stuff not already posted under Phobia81.

P.S: If anyone wants to take a story and fix it up or take one of my one-shots and turn it into a chaptered fiction I am okay with that. But, I would greatly love it if I am asked beforehand so that I can allow such action. If no action is taken by an author and they take my work for themselves, I will promtly assume that You are stealing my work and I will do what I can to make sure that the proper actions are taken. Also, just because I am allowing, **with permission**, my stories to be used as a muse or whatnot, I will not accept ANYONE just outright taking one of my stories and giving it a new title. Because that is just stealing in the worst sense and cruel to me because I worked hard on every piece of work I have published. You can pm me on this profile if you want, but it would be best if you sent me a message through my new username **Foe81. **Once again, thank you.


End file.
